Countdown Overload
by Priss5
Summary: Shepard and his team take on the Cerberus rouge VI! With alternative ending. WARNING some spoilers!


It was quiet comical really watching the human sized LOKI mech stumble around the enclosed room it seemed almost panicked head darting back and forth as it continued to try to register that it suddenly had no arms. He was willing to let it continue in this humorous manor at worst, really all it could do was attempt to kick people to death but Legion decided blowing off its head was still good protocol. The core to this facility was shut down it would be time to press on to the second. The Cerberus scientist known as Archer informed him it would be a crashed geth ship he remembered the scientist asking if Legion could really be trusted he told the man then he could, now after seeing all this his mind began to wonder.

' No if anything in the world couldn't be hacked it was Legion.' He kept reminding himself. Looking down to the slightly chard remains of the humanoid LOKI Shepard wondered why Legion was so trigger happy and he for his part was not. The tall black painted geth stood at the door way his metal back to the human patiently waiting. In truth after barging in to the room they encountered the human size defense robot attempting to kick stomp the core's main power into submission he wondered if perhaps the human inside the VI wasn't trying to stop its artificial other half in some way but neither Legion nor Tali where going to take any chances by their quick drawing and icy trigger fingers.

" Lets move." He said gaining his companions attentions. Second-guessing was never his nature but today was proving anything but standard it wasn't everyday you ran into a human controlled VI with super hacking abilities and constantly screaming unintelligible gibberish.

" I'm beginning to wonder WHY Cerberus can't just learn its lesson!" Shepard grumbled as they edged closer to the KODICK hovercraft.

" Well they didn't do everything wrong Shepard they managed to bring you back, " Tali tried to lighten his ever darkening mood.

He gave her a ' yeah right ' look, " The way their track record is I consider it luck." He replied hopping into the Kodak's driver seat.

Being inside a geth ship was bad enough the first time around when helping Legion. Entering into one where the scientist team was actually turning them on was mind-boggling. To his right Legion was unusually quite not like the mechanical humanoid was a chatterbox to begin with but still it unnerved him just a bit.

" Legion, you guys got any opinion on what these scientist are doing to your people." He finally asked his deep voice echoing off the walls.

" These ones are unknown. These ones where just bodies their consciousness never made it to the network." His monotone voice was flat what Shepard thought of as a neutral tone for the geth.

" Do any of you know what this ship was used for?"

" No."

" Well whatever happened to this place it's still creepy." Tali broke in eager for the conversation flow to end. It unnerved her in so many ways being with Legion, being on a geth ship, being at the mercy of a crazed human AI. Her mind told her to run like hell but her body just continued forward, very cautiously and she gripped her shot gun even tighter. She kept reminding herself Shepard wasn't leaving so neither would she. She spared a glance over at the tall geth next to her, she knew Shepard trusted it, She was pretty sure she did too but, in the back of her mind a knowing sensation kept brewing what if he could be hacked next.

" We're here…I think," Shepard mused lowering his weapon for the fist time sense entering the craft he turned and faced them, " This should be the main control for this facility we've so far encountered no geth but I get the feeling as soon as I unplug this dam thing they'll all turn back on."

Tali nodded in response, " Me too, maybe its just us." She tried to joke.

" No creator Tali we feel the same conclusion as well. Our run times suggest geth in this facility have remained dormant until conditions have been met." Both organics looked towards him as if sensing their mood he added, " We understand organics are hesitant, heart rates in both your species are elevated in part due to unusual mission parameters, also in part to this units presence."

" I trust you Legion, " Shepard reassured, " If anything can be trusted not to be hacked its you."

Legion's head flaps moved for a moment and he was silent as if taking in the commander's words, " While we appreciate your words Shepard Commander we also know that this scenario stands a 60% chance of occurring. While all 1218 programs within this unit will work to stop such attempts this unit is….worried." He said his voice a low hum. 'was he scared?' Shepard questioned.

Both Tali and Shepard looked to each other the look of shock on the humans un concealed face did not surprise the taller synthetic, " To continue with organic unit cohesion this unit assures that it will fight all geth targets in this facility. This unit will protect both Shepard Commander and Creator Tali for as long as run times are not compromised." Both looked back to him, " If unit becomes compromised this unit will attempt to shut down in order to prevent organic injury or death if no shut down can occur this unit request to be terminated."

" Legion," The human cautiously stated his pale blue eyes narrowing " Are you asking us to kill you?"

" Death is not as you know it Shepard Commander. This unit though terminated would not 'die ' as organics see it. Our runtimes would simply upload into other areas." Legion tried to reassure.

" Riight", the human replied a little unsure, " Well lets all hope that request goes unfulfilled. I'd like to keep you well… you for as long as possible." He stated trying to put an end to the conversation the idea of Legion being scared or even concerned was an odd one to say the least, " Everyone be ready for anything." He said gripping the seals to the main energy core.

Out of breath and nearly out of ammo the two organics collapsed on the landing pad. Shepard was sitting down back agents a supporting wall. Tali was sitting sideways on her left leg using her arms to support herself. Legion the only one unfazed by stamina stood protectively watching the area. The wind was cold down in the valley below and the sun blazed red, orange, and purple as it was beginning to set.

" Keelah I don't know how many more of these outpost I can take." Tali sighed. Shepard shook his head.

He wanted to say ' me neither ' but being the commanding officer also meant speaking like one, He took in a deep breathe, " We can do this we've got one more outpost left then we can shut this damn thing down." Honestly he was exhausted a ship horde of geth didn't exactly make for light travel, " We can rest for a few minutes but then we've got to move on. No telling if this thing can trigger backup generators or not." The weary Quarian did not respond but nodded her head in approval.

" Legion," He said his breath finally gaining some semblance of control, " You did good."

It tilted its head, " Thank you Shepard Commander but no praise is needed this unit still has a final complex to navigate potential still high for unit compromise."

He sighed heavily why couldn't he just accept a complement like any other being?

The last rays of sunlight where fading from the sky when they found the final research base hidden away behind a huge and stunning waterfall. It was such an odd contrast the pristine beauty of open fields, crystal clear water, and a Cerberus abomination of a base. Cerberus just seemed to have it in for ruining beautiful planets…maybe it was in their project manifesto.

The corridors where eerie cameras lined every hall he took no chances shooting each as they entered a room making sure it was clear. The VI's screeching over the music speakers seemed to lessen when he did this. He also just didn't like the idea of a rogue human VI watching his every move. In ways it sort of reminded him of EDI except her cameras where hidden. They'd travel through many corridors and every computer they passed the VI would up load human like eyes to bore into them. It wanted to make sure they knew it was still watching them.

The hallway was long and quit only the clang of their heavy armored boots resonated off the walls. Suddenly music blared over the hallway sound systems causing both Shepard and Tali to jump at the sound it was a classical tune but soon became warped as if the CD had been exposed to water.

" I'm forever going to hate this music" Tali sighed clenching her shotgun even tighter.

The human couldn't help but give a nervous laugh, " Yeah I don't think I'll be able to listen to classical for a long time." He took a deep breath and continued, " I think the room we need should be located here." The long hallway contained many doors but only two remained open. His mind told him to head straight but he decided it best to clear the open door on the left instead. As the strange trio entered the room he took note it was long but filled with crates and computer components a large console stood in the center.

" Commander Shepard, " EDI chimed in, " This is the main control for this facility deactivating this should shut down the VI"

He breathed in deep both relived and worried at the same time, " Thank you EDI." Turning back to the other two he tried to gauge their moods. Legion being a machine was nearly unreadable his poster straight his light shinning brightly he had to squint to look at him. The synthetic must have noticed his eyes as the geth turned his head slightly away. Tali was clearly nervous but judging by the way she had a death grip on her gun she would still give hell to anyone who may surprise them. He remembered standing on the beach with her at Virmire her arms crossed starring out at the beautiful warm ocean. He knew she couldn't feel the warmth of the salt water or even feel the breeze but she still stood nearly transfixed by it until she noticed his presence beside her.

" I'm scared Shepard, but I know this needs to be done, " She turned her head to face him her visor usually purple became an array like the sun, " I will fight like fire for you Shepard." She said her voice strong in that moment he was struck by her bravery. He admired her.

" I'm ready Shepard," Tail's natural quivering like voice broke him out of his thoughts…was he starring at her this whole time?

" Good," he managed looking away, " I want you two ready for anything. At this point I wouldn't be surprised if this damn thing summoned a reaper."

He turned his back on them and moved over to the final console he wanted nothing more then this nerve-racking trip from hell over and done with.

As his armored hand touched the console and inputed the shut down codes provided by Archer and moved his hand over to the execute switch a sudden jolt of electricity blazed up his fingers and radiated through out his body. His mind seemed to almost go blank with action but his body understood … he was being electrocuted! His subconscious took control for him forcing him to get away his limbs acted on their own in an attempt to save his form from curtain death.

Both Tali and Legion watched him mechanically move away from the shocking smoking console spin and collapse on his hands and knees to the ground.

" Shepard, " Tali wanted to touch him but knew with electricity coursing though his body it would undoubtedly leap right into her own.

He tried to speak but only managed to grunt instead then a sharp sudden pain enveloped him and he screeched it felt different painful not like the electricity numbing his limbs, this was something else something more. He tried to get up and stumbled his eyes seemed to waver in their sight the world shook and shifted then went black just as panic struck he was blinded by white light. His body moved on its own once more if it wasn't for the fact that the floor moved further away he wouldn't have noticed he got up at all too concerned with the pain and altering eye sight, but his body didn't stop just at standing it began to move he hurd Tali called his name again but she sounded so far away as if she was on the other side of the galaxy screaming for him. As he moved into the hallway he began to realized no part of himself conscious or otherwise was doing this. His eyes flickered again the world shut of again and came back but this time it was not a hall it was something else. It was as if the walls, floor, and ceiling had fallen away and he could see every bit of electrical current flowing though invisible cables. His feet shuffled once more and he moved into another hallway filled with glass a digital face appeared in the clear surface.

" Make it stop." It demanded.

Her gloved fist pounded agents the sealed metal door, " Get this open Legion!" She screamed as she continued to try. The large geth was now crouched on the floor attempting to override the doors locking mechanism.

" Creator Tali unable to perform function this door is not just locked it is held in status."

Tali looked down to the geth he sounded surprised his voice up lifted, She starred at the door once more fear gripping her she quickly tapped her comm. Button on her omni tool.

" Shepard! Shepard this is Tali can you hear me." She began to walk back and forth between the smoking console and the locked door. She waited a moment and tried again, " Shepard please its Tali. Please talk to me."

The silence on the other line was deafening.

" Normandy." His voice was flat and drawn out as if he was simi asleep.

" Shepard?" She gasp she could barley recognize this was him, " What about the Normandy?"

" Our minds…..fu-…fusing….Nor-..." He couldn't form the words any longer.

" Shepard stay with me." She pleaded running over to the door, " Shepard please tell me what's happening."

" My…b-…bod…body…hacked….am I hacked?"

With her suited back agenst the wall she slid down next to Legion in a sitting position. It couldn't be could it? How could a human be hacked? All this time they thought it would be Legion. She rested her head on her arms as she used her knees as a make shift pillow.

" EDI how is this possible?" Her voice was low it sounded defeated to her hears.

" Commander Shepard has cybernetic implants I do not know over how much of his body is machine in nature. If enough of Shepard was cyberized he could in theory be hacked like Legion or I."

" How do we help him?"

" We can not. When an AI or geth is hacked shut down must take place humans have no such shut down." She stated matter of factly, " He would need to die or control given up by those who hacked him." She added.

She was quite so was the line should she try to contact him again?

" Creator Tali," Legion spoke up, " Shepard Commander is nearing the core of this complex."

" But we shut the power down."

" Negative we shut down facility power but main core still active perhaps it runs on a second power supply."

" But we're stuck here how do we turn it off."

" …No data available." He said slowly.

Of all the places she could be stuck in she was trapped in a room with a geth.

His hands moved without his consent his body obeyed an unseen master he felt worse then a puppet he was a tool, a tool trapped in his own mind. The ability to speak had long sense left him he could feel the tightening and loosening of his throat as he tried to speak but no sound came out.

It had been some time now sense he had been taken over and he was relatively sure now he was hacked but how was something he was unable to even begin to fathom now. It seemed like forever but maybe it had only been minutes trapped like this, but he could feel it his mind and the human who was trapped inside this AI where becoming one. Was every camera he shot out his eyes? Every speaker they passed his mouth? Every microphone his ears? The current running through the facility his blood? Then why was he here now in the core? Why did he want to kill himself? The center core was massive covered by bulletproof shielding and electronic screens he needed to destroy theses and the power cables in order to kill it in order to make it stop. All he wanted was to make it stop.

She sat starring at the smoking console. He'd been there only a few minuets before, now he was gone. Legion had been telling her Shepards current location but she was tuning him out Shepard could be dead for all she knew his mind fried and his body taken over by the machine. She couldn't stand to loose him again, not again she hadn't even told him how she felt, again letting it slip through her fingers. She knew humans where curious creatures always wanting to know everything especially about alien races she heard they could drive an alien crazy with all the questions ranging from the mundane to offensive. She heard many humans didn't turn down an alien offer unless they where either too repulsed or worried they physically could not work with the alien doing the offering, would Shepard feel this way too if she asked him? She knew humans in general had interest with Quarian but from what she heard they only wanted to get in their suits and not know the people inside them but she knew he was not like that he would never do that. He always spoke to her on the first Normandy and always looked her in the eyes. She knew she was equal in his eyes never a curiosity, never a fetish, never just a Quarian.

The lights suddenly cut out and the door they'd been leaning on finally opened both her and Legion fell backwards into the hallway. Momentarily stunned she laid there starring up at the ceiling she could see lights moving around looking to the source she found Legion already getting to his feet. Flashlight heads…she remembered.

" Creator Tali we must find Shepard Commander this unit knows his last location." He said offering a black-steeled finger hand to her. If it weren't for his light head shinning onto it she would've missed it entirely. Gripping it she carefully pulled her up mindful of the fact that if he pulled like normal he'd rip her arm off.

" Lead the way Legion." They partially ran through the many corridors not looking for enemies and hardly registering for hazards.

The main core's room was large and circular in shape a small walkway of metal mesh lead onto the circular platform Shepard lay on his side unconscious. Legion's head beam focused on him.

" Shepard!" Tali called dashing over to him beyond the light from the tall geth's head all pitch black. She carefully rolled the human onto his back propping him up slightly looking into his face, " Shepard." She repeated again more of a whisper with no further response she looked back up to the black geth towering over her. Part of her anxious by his presence despite the fact he'd proven himself unlike all other geth she'd ever known he still stirred in her fear. A deep groan escaped from the human in her arms and he unconsciously moved his arm.

She turned back to him surprised he was beginning to open his ice blue eyes. As he began to register his return to consciousness he sat up and turned back to her he was confused. Cocking his head to the side he starred at her long and hard for a few moments. It was strange seeing him like this unsure and was that fear? His eyes suddenly light up.

" Tali," He whispered he tried to look at Legion but his light blinded him instead, " Legion."

" Shepard Commander." He simply stated.

" Are you alright?" She asked placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked away.

" Shepard Commander," Legion broke in again, " This unit will attempt to initialize back up power."

" It could turn the AI back on!" Tali nearly shouted.

" He's dead," The human informed looking into her visor. Her glowing eyes fixed on him, " He killed himself. He used me to kill him… he's dead even if you turn on back up power the AI half is useless she's been fried."

" Useless." Another voice chimed in a single ray of light came from the door frame, " Their both dead? Even my brother."

Shepard looked sternly at the scientist if looks could kill he'd been a flaming heap, " Don't act like you cared for him," He seethed slowly standing up, " You lied to us you said he volunteered. You imprisoned him!"

" Maybe so but look at all he's accomplished."

" Accomplished beyond destroying this base? There aren't words to describe what you enacted upon him!"

" My brother's sacrifice was meant to advance our race Shepard if we can communicate with the geth image what we could do. We would have a renewable unstoppable weapon!"

" At the cost of your brothers sanity."

" He was autistic Shepard," Archer sighed, " He lived in numbers. I gave him the ability to do more with them."

" You're brother didn't want that. He didn't understand what you where doing to him. You where torturing him!"

" How do you know that? My brother would've been happy in there all the numbers and formulas he could ever compile."

The blue-eyed human shook his head more then memories had passed between them " He wasn't happy. He was nearly insane. You can't image the suffering you put him through, " Shepard's voice was nearly a whisper, " He wanted it to stop. He wanted to end it end. He didn't want to destroy anyone. You're brother loved you but he didn't love your cause. You put him through so much pain."

Archer was silent.

" You better run Archer I'm blowing this place to hell all your research will be gone you won't do this again. If I so much as hear you're working on any more scientific research I'll put a bullet in your head." His voice was tired but angry. The human scientist before him knew he wasn't kidding. He took a few steps back wards and then broke into a run.

True to his word Shepard and his team comprised a station wide detonation all Cerberus structures where doomed to critical core failure. Several large blistering lights lit up the night sky that night but it still did nothing to erase what David had put into him living life as an VI was far too cruel.


End file.
